Esper Academy
Esper Academy focuses on drawing cards & some have special drawing skills. Some unit's skill requires you to return a number of Esper Academy units to your deck as costs. These are paid to power up units, return opponents units to their deck, & most intriguing, some of them can reveal the opponent's hand. This clan features esper students that have ranks that affect their clothing, school staff & Workerloid. Units Grade 0- Phychic Librarian, Mani Power: 4000 Shield: 10000 Skill: (V) When a Esper Academy unit is called to the Vanguard circle, move this unit to a rearguard circle. Counterblast 1, retire this unit, search for one Grade 1 or lower Esper Academy unit & add it to your hand. Grade 0- School Doctor, Dr. J Heal Trigger Power: 5000 Shield: 10000 Grade 0- Esper Teacher, Miss Mia Draw Trigger Power: 5000 Shield: 10000 Grade 1- Rank C Item Swaper Power: 7000 Shield: 5000 Skill: Return a card from your hand to the bottom of your deck, when this unit is called, you may pay the cost & draw 1 card Grade 1- Rank C Foresighter Power: 6000 Shield: 5000 Skill: Return 2 cards to the bottom of your deck, When this unit is called, you may pay the cost & reveal one card in your opponents hand (Your opponent choose the revealed card) Grade 1- Barrierpod NX-360 Power: 6000 Skill: When this unit was called to the guardian circle, you may drop one Esper Academy unit from your hand & negate the attack. Grade 2- Rank B Blaze Boxer Power: 9000 Shield: 5000 Skill: Return a card from your hand to the bottom of your deck, when this unit attacks, you may pay the cost. If you do, this power +3000. Grade 2- Optionbot NX-934 Power: 9000 Shield: 5000 Skill: When this unit was called, look at the top 5 cards of your deck, choose 1 card & add it to your hand. Return the rest to the bottom of your deck. Grade 2- Rank B Foresighter Power: 9000 Shield: 5000 Skill: Return 2 cards to the bottom of your deck, when this unit is called, you may pay the cost & have your opponents reveal 3 cards from their hand (Your opponent choose the revealed cards) Grade 3- Rank A Material Teleporter Power: 10000 Skill: When this unit attacks hits a Vanguard, return one of your opponent's rearguard to the their deck & shuffle it. Grade 3- Rank A Electromaster Power: 9000 Skill: When you have a card has been added to your hand, this unit power +2000. When this unit attacks, return 1 card to the bottom of your deck & this unit's power +3000. Grade 3- Rank A Foresighter Power: 9000 Skill: Return 2 cards from your hand to the bottom of your deck. When this unit was called, you may pay the cost & have your opponent reveal their hand. Trivia #This clan was based on characters from A Certain Scientific Railgun. Category:Clan Category:Kurobina Category:Star Gate